Not a Forgotten Promise
by tanteigirl
Summary: Shinichi, Kaito, Ran, and Aoko were eating out when Ran announced she and Shinichi were getting married. What does Kaito think about it? What will he do? Kaishin! The sequel's called 'Morning'.


_Hello again my dear fellows! This is my first KaiShin. Yay! This is an idea that have been flying inside my head for a while so I decided that I finally should write it down. English is not my first language, so I am already apologizing for mistakes to come, I'm still learning it. Sorry! Don't forget to review after reading(:_

_Hope you like it,_

_tanteigirl69_

* * *

Kaito was furious. The million of thoughts that were crossing his mind weren't helping to maintain his Poker Face. It was soon going to shatter and he knew it, but he couldn't help it at all. His hands closed in fists as he remembered what he had just been told, and he quickened his peace. He stormed past the door and locked it from the inside, taking all his strength to try not to brake it while doing so.

"What do you think you're doing?" His voice came out slowly, but a little rough, giving a little account of his anger. Shinichi turned around to face him, not realizing how red his friend's ears were, and gave him the most such-a-stupid-question-you-are-asking look. "Well, obviously, I came to the bathroom."

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"Oh yes you know what I meant!" Kaito knew he wouldn't be able to handle this, and Shinichi didn't seem willing to cooperate at all. He was sure Shinichi was playing dumb with him, and he wouldn't be letting it pass, no way!

"I really don't. "

"Y-you're getting married!"

Shinichi's confused and annoyed eyes looked for the fervent violet ones and Kaito felt himself, including the Poker face, shatter in the floor behind him.

"I think that was pretty clear when Ran showed both you and Aoko-san the ring in the table back there."

"Damn it, Shinichi! You can be so stupid sometimes, Are you joking?" He started walking forwards to the other young man, jabbing his hands as he spoke, and this one must have seen something that scared him in his eyes, because he started backing until crashing his back with the wall. Kaito reached him and put his hands on each side of his face, not really aware of how close they were from each other, his anger taking him completely. On the other hand, Shinichi was certainly trying to push himself into the wall, as if it was going to let him pass through it. He had never seen Kaito lose himself like this, not even when they were battling the B.O., and it really scared him.

"What do you mean, Kaito, are you really okay?"

"Of course I'm not _okay,_ Shinichi! I can tell that you are aware of our feelings, and you don't care!" Kaito shrugged as his own words, but didn't separate himself from Shinichi. After all, it was true, wasn't it? Shinichi could be oblivious about some things, but Kaito was sure that Shinichi felt that way too. He could tell. Shinichi's eyes widened, but managed to lean a hand on Kaito's left shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Wow, wow, Kaito. You're making a mistake, please, don't do or say something stupid that you might regret after. You're confused, just that."

"I am not, Shinichi, I know I am not as I know when you look at me or when you smile to me that you understand _exactly_ what I am saying." Shinichi tried to stay calm at the sudden revelations of his friend, and decided to retort what he was saying with a question to the other young man.

"What about Aoko-san? You told me not long ago that you had feelings for her, didn't you?" Kaito's look changed to one which showed not anger at all, but guilt and pain instead. He had already thought about that, but he wasn't expecting Shinichi to ask about it. He already felt horrible with the only thought of having to tell Aoko he wasn't in love with her.

"We came back to Tokyo three months ago. Don't you think that if I had wanted to confess to her I would have done it yet? I'm sure she will understand, I-I…"

"Stop it, really. I can not tell you to declare her or not. But you will have to understand that I did promise Ran that I would come back to her, and that's what I am doing."

"So it is because of that, Shinichi? Are you binding yourself to not to be happy?" Kaito started to lean towards him and Shinichi wasn't sure if he wanted or not Kaito to get away from him. He knew Kaito was wrong, and with such a particular personality he could easily get confused with an attraction, he just need to wait for him to go back to his senses. Of course, leaving his own feelings for him aside…

"Kaito, don't…"

Well, too late for second thoughts. Kaito's lips posed gently on Shinichi's, right hand leaving the wall to take his neck, his fingers interviewed in smooth hair. Hesitating, Shinichi leaned towards him as well, kissing back, his lips catching Kaito's superior one lovingly. Kaito's heart fluttered in happiness and pressed Shinichi into the wall with his body, his other hand caressing his side. Shinichi moaned and his grip on Kaito's left shoulder tightened as the other deepened the kiss and… pushed him away.

"Kaito, I'm sorry, I can't. I've already made my mind. I'm getting married with Ran."

Kaito recovered the previous position with his arms on the wall at the sides of Shinichi, but his head was hovering from his neck to the floor, the top of his head left to the sight of Shinichi, and the latter got the urge to approach to it and breathe his scent. He didn't though.

Kaito was back to him now, smiling and grinning as he would always do with a stranger, but never with him, and Shinichi wondered how serious was Kaito with all that… He couldn't really remember when the last time the other had shown his Poker face to him was. They were so close now, and Shinichi couldn't help but think that the last fifteen minutes had belated their whole relationship, and it hurt. He tried to look in his eyes, but not even a trace of emotion could be seen in them. As hand came to rest upon his left cheek, he shuddered at the touch.

"It's all right Shinichi, I'm sorry. I never believed that I could compete with her. It was worth a try, though, wasn't it?" His smile grew wider and he couldn't help but question himself how much fake it was, and if there was some truth at all behind his words. "You can forget this happened if you want. I can't be blame, though. Look at you! So charming!" A dry laugh left his mouth and Shinichi couldn't help but remember a figure clad in white, shining in the dark night. "It wasn't on my plans falling in love with you, you know?"

Kaito turned around with a last smile, his posture and walking not showing anything else apart from relax, and he sadly congratulated himself for his performance in his insides. After all, he was the best, wasn't he?

Shinichi stood there, leaning on the wall, seeing Kaito walking through the door without even a glance back. His eyes were totally widened and his body weight increased too much suddenly. His arms fall limp to his sides and he realized he was shaking.

The last words Kaito pronounced still ringing inside his head made him want to run after him and tell him that he loved him too, that he was sorry for all that he had told him. He was sorry for having questioned his feelings. He knew Kaito wouldn't have made such a statement if he wasn't completely sure about that.

However, as shock left him, he knew it would be for the best to leave things like that. He had left Ran three long years ago with a promise that he would come back to her, and he was willing to do so. He loved Ran too, even though he did not completely understand what kind of love was left for her now that he felt this way about Kaito. And even if he had developed all this feelings for the thief instead of Ran, it wasn't fair for her. He would fulfill his promise to the most important person in his life, even if he had to reject his one true love for that. He owed her all he was.


End file.
